Alpha Male
by SockBrain
Summary: MA. Max, presumed dead, lands herself in a prison wihtout walls- the desert. Alec becomes leader of TC, but the strings of leadership get to him.
1. Houston to Max

A/N: hate to do this to you guys, but I've rewritten chapter 1+2. BUT, you don't have to reread them. The main ideas are practically the same. I'll clue you in on the changes in chapter 3 with what I've changed so you can just continue reading.  
  
A big thank you to those of you who reviewed my old chapters:)  
  
Soz for the confusion!  
  
Jennyfer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her hair was so . . . different.  
  
What else could she say? It was cut for all the right reasons- it was practical; she did not have time to care for it; her hair was out of the way. Then why was doubt forming in the pit of her stomach?  
  
"Boo? Lemme see. It can never be beyond the repair of OC here."  
  
Gnawing at her lip, Max looked from the cuttings on the ground to the door, the only thought registering:  
  
Help!  
  
Why was it, that when faced with a hundred armed men, she was calm, but cut her hair and the face in the mirror was that of a whimpering sod?  
  
"It's not locked!"  
  
Max watched her friends' expression as OC took in the new hair-do and the pool of brown locks on the ground.  
  
OC smiled- smiling was good, wasn't it? Max thought desperately.  
  
"I love it. Though. . ." OC took up the scissors, squinted her eyes and cut several clips of hair from behind. "There."  
  
"Ready for Crash then?"  
  
****  
  
Draining his cup, Alec slammed it onto the table. "Sorry man, but it's your round again."  
  
Grumbling good-naturedly, Sketchy accepted the pitcher and headed off to the bar.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Alec scanned the crowds of Crash for a potential lay- too short, he subconsciously commented. Too drunk . . . get the girl a shower . . . ever heard of implants?  
  
Disappointed at finding nothing to his taste, Alec did another once over and hazel eyes met chocolate.  
  
Max looks nervous, Alec noted while returning her faint smile. Disappearing momentarily behind the crowd, mischievous eyes followed her invisible path.  
  
Damn, Alec thought in appreciation as Max reappeared, eyes wandering up honey colored legs accentuated by a black halter and skirt. "Looking for a lay tonight? Cos' I am."  
  
Feeling a sharp smack to the back of the head for the 'alec' compliment, he heard Max snap: "Save your turn-on lines for the sluts across the room."  
  
"Come on Max, they're not sluts."  
  
"What are they then?"  
  
"Fuck buddies."  
  
"Alec!"  
  
"Crown jewel polishers, then."  
  
Glancing at Max, expecting another slap, he relaxed seeing a reluctant smile forming. Then an arm lashed out, catching him off guard- damn her!  
  
"One day you'll get your just deserts."  
  
"Mm- sounds tasty. Is it vanilla or chocolate? Chocolate I hope!"  
  
Max slammed her fist down on the table to shut Alec up, causing the glasses to jump.  
  
****  
  
Ah, my knight in shining armor! Max thought, seeing OC wander in. Shifting over, OC slid into the seat Max had made room for.  
  
"Boos', I don't remember the last time you chilled at Crash."  
  
"Yeah- I don't recognize the regulars any more," Max complained, eyes sifting through the crowds of strangers.  
  
"Hell, if the regulars were regulars, I wouldn't be seeing that fine specimen of ass."  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
Max smiled as OC disappeared into the crowd. It had been too long since seeing OC hook up. It was fun to analysis OC's latest taste in girls.  
  
The brunette laughing with OC looked cool- and also familiar.  
  
Studying the brunette for a moment, Max's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
****  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"You expecting change?"  
  
Alec chuckled, watching Max look offended by the mere fact that he was talking. Mouthing opening to launch an 'alec' attack on his favorite victim, Max got in first.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You're on tonight's command shift!"  
  
Seeing that Max was ready to box his head in, Alec answered in a rush. "I've got tomorrows shift."  
  
Shutting-up for the time being to allow Max to relax, Alec took-up his surveying of the willing female population of Crash.  
  
Spotting Logan in the crowd- mistaking him for a girl, Alec joked- walking in their direction, he glanced at Max, and would have bet anything- even his crown jewels- that Max had smiled the smile she reserved for White. Just for a split second.  
  
"What have you done to your hair?"  
  
Looking away from his circuit of the opposite sex, Alec glanced questioningly at Max's hair. Surprised he had not noticed it before, he gave an un-'alec' contaminated comment. "Looks good, Max."  
  
****  
  
"Shut-up, Alec," Max snapped, angry as the burning fires of hell that would soon be snapping at Alec's behind if he did not watch it. So her hair sucked? That did not warrant the sarcastic comment from the dick-head. "No comments from the peanut gallery."  
  
"Beers' on the menu again!" Sketchy said, sloshing beer over the table as he put the pitcher down.  
  
"God, I've been waiting all day for this," Max said, reaching for the pitcher.  
  
"Max- what have you done to your hair?"  
  
Looking back up to Logan, Max sighed. "I- I fell asleep chewing gum and the bitch got stuck in my hair."  
  
"Oh, but you're going to grow it back?"  
  
"Course. Don't- ah- you like it?"  
  
"I just think it's an awful lot like Asha's hair, and well, I thought you were more an individual than someone who copied other people," Logan stammered.  
  
Max's eyes widened slightly and teeth crunched. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone."  
  
"Asha?"  
  
"It's not what you think!"  
  
"What am I thinking then?" Dick-face. Four-eyes. Ass. Hole. Fucker.  
  
"That- that . . ."  
  
"Logan, isn't that your date over there?" Alec interjected, pointing to a blonde at the other end of the room.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, I'll leave you guys," Logan said before scurrying off.  
  
****  
  
Alec watched Logan disappear into the crowds, pitying the guy- really he did, getting on the wrong side of Max's temper and everything. But Logan deserved whatever Max threw at him.  
  
"Have a drink Max. Cool down." Pouring Max a drink, he looked up in time to see Sketchy disappear into the crowds. Lucky fuck-wit.  
  
"What you need, is a good lay," Alec said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe," Max responded and began to chug down the beer.  
  
Shocked, Alec nearly fell out his chair.  
  
****  
  
Beer flew out of Max's nose seeing Alec's reaction to her half-serious reply. Exploding into laughter, she felt herself start to relax.  
  
"Gee, thanks Max. My one night out in weeks- and you ruin my chances of getting laid by spraying me with snot!"  
  
Max could only respond with another wave of laughter.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Alec asked through clenched teeth.  
  
With than, Max watched through blurry eyes as Alec snatched his coat and made for the door, and was instantly silenced by seeing the back of Alec's head.  
  
Guilt racked Max's frame. What had she done? The one night out of TC in weeks and Logan had unconsciously ruined it. So turning around and ruining Alec's one night out was right? No. It was plain babyish.  
  
Motioning to OC that she was leaving, Max took the steps three at a time and propelled herself down the street in the direction of a dark figure.  
  
"Alec, wait!"  
  
Seeing the figure hunch further over and quicken his pace, Max ran to intercept him.  
  
"What the hell, Alec-" Max began, spinning the dark figure around by the shoulder. "Oh, sorry," Max muttered, seeing the brunette OC had been talking to earlier.  
  
The brunette looked at her and took off down the street.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Gripping her short hair at the scalp, Max desperately scanned the area. She did not know why, suddenly, an apology felt necessary for her behavior.  
  
If anything, he should be apologizing to her! Alec was the one who always got her angry, causing the bitch to come out. It was *his* fucking fault!  
  
Spotting a dark figure in the shadow beside her. "I wanted to apologize," Max said angrily to the shadow. "But if you want to hide in the shadows and finish the night off as bigger ass than you started the night as, no skin off my nose."  
  
"I thought I told you to get lost," Alec said before stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, actually, you didn't- you just asked if I found it funny."  
  
Max blinked and her eyes went wide.  
  
"You alright, Max?" Max heard Alec ask in the back of her mind, but she was feeling too disturbed to answer, only one thought went through her mind:  
  
I sounded like Alec there.  
  
Granted, anyone could have said it, but she had said it in a distinctly 'Alec' tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Max heard herself say, not even understanding the words she was saying.  
  
Had she spent too much time around him? Was she turning into Alec? Was she taking pages out of his book instead of what should have been the other way around?  
  
Max waited for the sickening feeling in her stomach to appear, but it did not. Strangely enough, the thought was not disturbing. What was happening to her?  
  
Psych-ops! She needed psych-ops, Max thought desperately.  
  
"Houston to Max. Come in Max," Alec half-teased, slapping Max's cheeks lightly.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she continued as if nothing had happened. "I never knew Alec and his legendary ass got put off by a little spilt beer.  
  
"If you're trying to help, you're not," Alec said harshly, but a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Besides, I spilled beer down my pants."  
  
Looking down at Alec's pants, Max chuckled- beer stained the crotch of his pants!  
  
Alec glared at Max for a moment before chuckling himself. Slumping onto the curb, Max plopping down next to him. They silently shared a bottle of whiskey that materialized from Alec's pocket.  
  
"What do you miss most about our old life?" Max asked softly, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Smiling grimly, Max nodded. There was life at Manitcore, at Seattle and now TC: all startling different, but yet all alike. Fighting for survival and a future topped life's agenda in each.  
  
"You know something," Max said after taking a swing of the whisky. "We're never actually in the future. We're always in the past."  
  
"Really?" Alec asked, humoring Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max said slowly. "Like just now, you're thinking about what I just said- which is in the past."  
  
Alec blinked, considering what Max had said. Chuckling, he leaned back on his elbows comfortably and shook his head.  
  
Silence reigned as they passed the bottle on and off between them, and Max did not even like whiskey! But the shock of the comfortable silence they had reached numbed her taste buds. It was like all those times when Alec had been an ass had not happened. Maybe TC and the transgenics had changed him.  
  
Heck, it's changed me too, Max thought.  
  
Transgenics and TC were her life now. It shaped the way she made decisions. Before, with only herself, decisions revolved around the word 'I'. Now, the monosyllable did not even register.  
  
And Max liked it that way. The way transgenics relied on her, giving life a purpose other than the horrific 'I' word.  
  
Sighing, knowing how true it was, Max relaxed back on her elbows alongside Alec, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted.  
  
"You're different from the rest of them," Alec said, breaking the silence.  
  
Max chuckled. "In that I'm probably the only one crazy enough to be sitting on the sidewalk drinking with you."  
  
Alec smiled. "Well that and . . ."  
  
Their eyes met for a split second and Alec's voice caught at what was before him. He stared into its dark depths, nearly losing himself. Well, he thought while mentally shrugging, I knew it was going to happen at some point. 


	2. Finger tapping

Chapter 2  
  
There was no warmth for Alec in the dark depths of the eye of the barrel, aiming down at him.  
  
"Officer," Max said, muscles tightening like an elastic band. Commending herself for not flinching at the shock, she continued, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Another pat on the back for keeping her voice calm and steady.  
  
"I wanna see ID," the officer ordered, changing his one-hand grip to a two- hand grip nervously. Max had to force herself to look away from the twitching trigger finger, but at his face, meeting blue eyes.  
  
"Just let me get-" Max began, reaching slowly into her pocket.  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
****  
  
Alec jumped, ready to go in when he saw the trigger finger jerk, the gun aimed right at Max's head, but Max stopped him, her finger tapping away at the air.  
  
What the fuck? The pimp is gonna shoot her!  
  
She wanted him to do *nothing*! Just sit back and watch her get shot.  
  
Angry, Alec's training held, allowing Max to do things her way.  
  
****  
  
Hands raised above her head, Max again resisted the urge to stare at the trigger finger itching the air.  
  
"Well how the hell do you expect to see our ID's then?" Max heard Alec say in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Max tapped for Alec to shut-up.  
  
Noticing the officer was looking panicked, Max took pity on him and was about to order him to take the ID from her pocket, but he regained the situation.  
  
"Stand-up, hands on your head," he barked. "Slowly."  
  
Again, tapping to Alec, she ordered him to do as the officer said. Trouble was the last thing Max wanted tonight.  
  
"That's it, nice and easy," the officer said and motioned to the wall. "Hands up against it."  
  
****  
  
Bad move, Alec thought, watching the officer darkly as he motioned with his gun. If Max gave the order- you'd be disarmed and your brains splattered against the wall.  
  
Sighing inwardly, he complied with Max's orders to stand-up and about face.  
  
****  
  
Doing as ordered, Max gasped when she felt cold metal against the back of her neck, parting her hair to reveal her identity.  
  
"This is officer Keith," a shaky voice said behind her. "I need back-up."  
  
Shit.  
  
"I've got their leader- 452."  
  
Double shit.  
  
Taking a calming breath, while tapping to Alec to move, Max knew that her next movement could lodge a bullet into the base of her skull. Killing her.  
  
Spinning around, knocking the gun from his grasp, Max muttered a 'sorry' as Alec landed a brick on the officer's- no, Keith's head. Blocking out the sound of brick meeting head, she caught Keith and lowered him gently to the ground.  
  
Alec dropped the brick next of Keith, but Max did not look up. Instead she checked his pulse, and her hand floated over Keith's cheek. Alive.  
  
Just like me.  
  
What if I were normal? The thought came unbidden to Max's mind. We could have been friends. Hanging at Crash and shooting pool together.  
  
Everything suddenly seemed pointless to her. Transgenics would never be accepts. They were hated- no, feared by everyone.  
  
Escape and evade. Go to ground. That would be the easiest order to give and follow.  
  
The grief and despair that swept through her disappeared as a single tear slid down her face and onto Keith's cheek.  
  
"Past boyfriend or something, Max?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know him then?"  
  
Ignoring him, Max almost reverently placed Keith's head on the ground before standing up. Refusing to look at Alec, she said: "We need to get back."  
  
"Max?"  
  
Simply shaking her head, she set off at a jog that quickly progressed into an all out run, her feet pounding against the pavement in unison with Alec. Seeing him catch-up, Max put on a burst of speed and took an intricate root back to TC.  
  
****  
  
"Quiet night?" Max asked Mole. She had not stopped running till she was through the secret passage and into what had become the control center of TC.  
  
"As quiet, as quiet gets."  
  
Max smiled slightly in relief.  
  
"You ready to go off and smoke these god-awful cigars I picked-up for you?" Max said, tossing Mole the box of cigars.  
  
"Girl, go to bed." Mole said, the cigar bud wagging in his mouth. "You look like you need it."  
  
"Actually," Max said, stifling a yawn while waving her hand towards the tanks outside the fence, "What I really need is for those metal cans out there to explode from amount of ammo they got packed in them and heat me some bathwater."  
  
"About the only thing they'd be good for," Mole mumbled while lighting a new cigar.  
  
"Amen."  
  
****  
  
Max, stripped down to a vest top and some boxers, slipped thankfully into bed. It was her first time to see- let alone touch- a bed in over thirty- six hours. She'd been counting.  
  
Her back hurt when she relaxed into her bed, it was so tense.  
  
Closing her eyes and snuggling into one of the few luxuries she allowed herself- a feather pillow- she was haunted by the touch of Keith's cheek.  
  
And his eyes- they were blue. The same blue she saw in Gem's eyes every day. The same blue to the sky they shared.  
  
Groaning, dying for sleep, Max nearly suffocated herself in an attempt to wipe the image of Keith's eyes from her minds eye.  
  
They weren't the eyes of the enemy, and they should have been.  
  
Finally, after tossing and turning herself into a frenzy, Max's mind began to still and a calmness settle over her, sleep ready to come- when she heard a loud knock on the door.  
  
Groaning, Max covered her ears from the noise and grunted a "What?"  
  
"Little Fellow sleeping?"  
  
"No," Max said, her initial irritation ebbing away quickly. "What's up Big Fellow?"  
  
"Joshua got something for Max," he said, shuffling uncertainly into Max's room.  
  
"Come here," Max said, shimmying over on the bed to make room for Joshua's large form.  
  
"Joshua number 200," Joshua said, proudly revealing a canvas with a multitude of colors and a distinct brown swirl in its center.  
  
"It's beautiful," Max whispered, unable to take her eyes off it.  
  
"Little Fellow like?" Joshua sounded so uncertain that Max wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, feeling safe from blue eyes.  
  
"I love it."  
  
Pulling Joshua further into the bed, Max rested her aching head against his warm and welcoming chest, murmuring a 'thank you' as Joshua's arms wrapped protectively over her.  
  
This is what she wanted- someone to be comfortable with; to wrap her arms around, whose presence alone comforted her.  
  
Joshua was like a great big teddy bear. His smell comforting, massaging her frazzles nerves. A warm body against her was like family.  
  
Safe.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Someone had barged into Max's tiny room.  
  
The intruder almost fell over the pile of clothing carpeting the floor causing Max, for an instant, to think if was Alec.  
  
"What?" Max said, instantly alert, knowing sleep had only taken her for about five minutes sleep. Looking up at Joshua's face, she saw anger.  
  
"Max sleeping!" he said to Mole and tensing against Max's side.  
  
"It's alright, big Fellow. I got plenty of sleep." Max comforted him with a gentle arm on his shoulder.  
  
Looking for the first at the intruder, Max registered the urgency on Mole's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nineteen transgenics are being held prisoner in sector 4. Logan's got the info."  
  
Max could only groan.  
  
****  
  
"So what've you got?" Max asked while nursing a cup of coffee Mole had thankfully shoved in her face.  
  
"Good morning would be nice," Logan said, refusing to look up.  
  
Morning? Was it really morning? Had blue eyes haunted her for so long? "May be morning, but that alone don't make it good."  
  
"Well, would an apology make it better?"  
  
No, Max answered silently, but forced a smile in punishment for not keeping her thoughts in-check. "It would help," Max said in a grudging voice.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not liking your hair- the fact I didn't seemed to annoy you last night."  
  
Max's grip on her coffee mug tightened till she worried the mug might break. But what she really worried about was breaking was Logan's neck. How dare him not like her hair?  
  
And doesn't this man have any sense? Was she such an air head that she could only think about her hair!  
  
"I really like it," Logan added almost desperately.  
  
Looking at Logan, Max saw a pained look cross Logan's face. "Don't sweat it- it's cool," she said, pitying the squirming man sitting in front of her. Still seeing a desperate look on Logan's face, she added, "I don't like it either."  
  
"You going to grow it back, then?" A relieved look passed over Logan's face.  
  
"Course." Max smiled thinly. "So what you got for me?"  
  
"Hover drone footage," Logan said, clicking a final button and a screen popped up.  
  
Max watched the screen as a white van pulled up and nineteen people were loaded off and into a guarded compound with chains hindering their movements, chafing at their wrists and ankles. The chains were linked so the prisoners were hunched over and looking into the butt of the person in front.  
  
The room suddenly seemed too small. Max's anger was growing by the second, each intake of breath absorbing anger. She could scarcely watch the chain of people be prodded into the compound with tazars.  
  
Furious at what she saw, Max took a tasteless sip of coffee, not even noticing the liquid scalding her tongue.  
  
"I need co-ordinates, times and dates of that footage "Max's voice sounded nasal with anger.  
  
"Just getting them." Logan sighed with relief as he heard Max back up and begin pacing, each footstep creating a large 'thump'-ing noise. Scribbling hurriedly on a scrap of paper, he handed them over to Max.  
  
"Right, I'll assemble a small group and tonight we'll head over to see what we can find."  
  
Without a backwards glance, Max walked away, surprised her mug was still in one piece, and nearly collided with Alec. He had been leaning against the doorframe casually, eavesdropping.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Max snapped while brushing past him.  
  
"Same thing you are."  
  
"Oh." 


	3. Broken Mugs

A/N: Alright, here's the line-up: M and L did not go on date. Instead, L was meeting Asha. M, spraying A with snot, runs after him and they share a bottle of whiskey. Policeman comes up, sees their barcodes. Max shares a moment with unconscious policeman. Returns to TC. Joshua and M moment. L tells M about captured transgenics on hover drone footage. M worries about breaking her coffee mug in her hand with anger towards L. Alec appears as M leaves L.  
  
And so it continues. . .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Dix- I need maps of sector five and blue prints of warehouse 1015 with its surrounding buildings. Pronto," Max ordered as she stormed into commander center after talking to Logan, everyone's attention turning to her.  
  
Depositing the shards of the broken mug into the trash, Max looked up, daring anyone to ask her what happened.  
  
No one did.  
  
"Mole- I need kits for five men, and three kits small enough to hide in stripper outfits. By tonight."  
  
"How the fuck am I meant to issue a kit small enough to fit up a girls' ass?"  
  
"Ask Alec," Max said innocently, but there was nothing innocent about the glare she gave Alec. "He's pretty experienced in that area- if there were ever such as thing as a male slut, he's your slut."  
  
"Watch out boys, bitch queen on the rampage," Alec laughed, and Max could hear the fear in his flippant comment.  
  
Good- he should be scared of me.  
  
****  
  
Alec had to force down the urge to walk right back out of command- he was a transgenic, not a man, he tried to joke with himself.  
  
He did not know why Max had acted that way. So what? Some female had threatened him at the top of her lungs? Max did it all the time- and usually promising fates worse than ball mutating, he added bitterly.  
  
And then what the fuck were those two guys thinking? Just walking on up to him and punching him! If it weren't for Max stepping in, a look in her eyes that scared the rage-filled males into their senses, he would be a dead transgenic.  
  
And he did not even know the names of those fuckers! If they were angry over Jane-what's-her-name and him hooking up- they shouldn't. That slut would sleep with anyone if you asked.  
  
"And what are my marching orders?" Alec asked, still giving his cocky grin.  
  
"Grocery list from the kitchens."  
  
"How come Mole gets the girls?" Alec pouted, growing more confident as time ticked by and Max's fist had not connected with anything yet.  
  
"Grocery list. Now."  
  
I almost preferred the punch to the balls, Alec thought as his pulse jumped in fear- and she still hadn't caused any grievous bodily harm! It was enough to give anyone a heart attack.  
  
"Aye, aye captain," Alec jumped, attempting to cover his fear with a mock salute.  
  
****  
  
Max had to clench her teeth to prevent herself from growling as she watched Alec saunter out of command.  
  
He was a jerk.  
  
One hundred percent jerk.  
  
He had screwed Jane-Ann, knowing full well that it was just a one-night rump. But did he tell her this? No. He probably promised her the world.  
  
And then when Greg and Jake had showed up, obviously caring greatly for this poor woman, Alec had the nerve to look indignant. He deserved more than the black eye he got!  
  
The only reason she had intervened was to prevent the impression that fighting between transgenics- or anyone- was acceptable. Max had every intention of boxing their ears in for fighting- especially Alec's.  
  
But they just backed down the minute she met their eyes, their rage-induced violence disappearing instantly.  
  
It was odd, Max thought, remembering the looks on their faces. But before she could think on it further, there were too many loitering transgenics around. Work duty was obviously not enough for them.  
  
Rubbing her hands, Max muttered, "The bitch is on a roll."  
  
****  
  
Sighing into her desk chair, finally free of assigning work, she spread out the maps and blueprints Dix had retrieved.  
  
It was an everyday, run of the mill warehouse- large storage room, a truck entrance and a single door.  
  
The truck entrance must be broken if they unloaded the transgenics outside the warehouse, Max thought, running her finger over the warehouse lines.  
  
Next-door was a stripper club, the same one that had the transgenic mermaid on display, Max realized while tracing the lines of its blueprint.  
  
Max's finger stopped over the back entrance of the stripper club and tapped it, an idea forming.  
  
"Attacking, here, here and here at once would have the greatest impact," someone said behind her while motioning to specific points on the map, surprising Max- she thought she was alone in her office.  
  
Looking around, Trip, an X-7 around nine-years-old, studied the maps intently.  
  
"And we can have transport vehicles waiting here," Trip indicated a small clearing a short ways from the warehouse.  
  
"And what of the guards? What if they're normals? Or familiars? And what if the familiars are working for the normals?" Max prompted Trip.  
  
"It'd be bad exposure," Trip said slowly. Max watched as his eyes flicked left and then right, absorbing every detail of the maps. "So that plan doesn't work."  
  
"The little intel we have says there's three guards at the door- and two guarding the prisoners." Drawing Trip's attention to the blue prints of the strip club, she pointed out the back entrance. "This is the back entrance for the stripers, which is just across the way from the warehouse entrance. There are always two bouncers here to decide whether a striper gets in or not."  
  
Max watched as Trip's mind ticked away, waiting for him to come-up with the plan. She felt disgusted at the fact that this nine-year-old already knew such things as stripers and strip clubs, but probably did not know the word 'mom'.  
  
Max could never forgive Manticore for making a man of this nine-year-old boy.  
  
Looking away in disgust, she turned towards the entrance of her office where Alec had stood, unnoticed.  
  
Smiling faintly, Max turned away feeling embarrassed at the intensity he was studying the two of them with. Wondering what he was thinking, she looked up at him under lowered eyelids, only to find him already trying to gauge her own reaction.  
  
Blushing slightly, Max put her back to Alec and looked at Trip expectantly.  
  
"You could," Trip began slowly, still not tearing his eyes from the maps, "Disguise yourself as a hooker and mistakenly try to get in at the warehouse entrance. And, while the hookers do their thing, the men can get in and out."  
  
Pretending to think for a moment, Max nodded slowly. "I think that might just work."  
  
"Really?" Trip asked, an uncertain smile forming.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait till we get back to find out."  
  
"You're really going to use my plan?"  
  
"I know a good plan when I see it."  
  
Smiling brilliantly, Trip hurried out of Max's office to tell his friends, leaving Max to refine the rough plan Trip had made.  
  
"You realize he and his friends will be back," Alec commented to Max's back.  
  
Max could not determine what Alec was thinking, whether the comment was meant as mocking or not, whether he thought her foolish in taking the time to lead Trip along to come up with her own plan.  
  
"He was only trying to be helpful," Max, replied, keeping her voice carefully neutral, still refusing to turn to look at Alec.  
  
****  
  
"Well, my vote is that you wear the pink fluffy number I know you've set aside for someone special," Alec said teasingly, even if pink and fluffy were two words he could never associate with Max.  
  
"You've been going through my draws?"  
  
Alec blinked, hearing such a serious tone on Max that he was about to plead innocent till he saw the look on Max's face when she looked around at him.  
  
"Boy- I'm enjoying this mental picture," Alec said in ecstasy, groaning in pleasure. His groans of pleasure were cut short by a punch to the stomach.  
  
"Max!" Alec gasped as the wind was knocked from him.  
  
Catching his breath quickly, Alec chuckled. At least till he realized his lower regions were glowing from the mental image of Max in a pink and fluffy number. Oh shit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max snapped.  
  
"Just in the neighborhood, so thought I might as well say 'hi'."  
  
" 'Good-bye' sounds better."  
  
Max stood with her hand on hip, her angry glare causing Alec's eyes to flounder.  
  
"Grocery list," he said lamely, waving some paper.  
  
"Goody."  
  
"Anything else you want from me? Or can I get back to my girls?"  
  
Damn, bad move, Alec thought as he saw Max's face darken at being  
reminded about earlier.  
  
And then she smiled!  
  
****  
  
"I'm putting you in charge of something," Max said mysteriously, turning away from him to study a folder while letting the idea form.  
  
Max's suddenly light voice playing tunes with Alec's insides.  
  
"Am I suddenly in your good books?" Max heard Alec say cautiously.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you suddenly realize I was responsible?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What then?"  
  
Max continued to study the papers, taking her time to reply to the squirming Alec. "I figured it was high time I put you to work."  
  
Max suddenly turned to Alec, snapping the folder shut, the anger suddenly returning to her eyes and voice. "Your work will be so freaking boring that you'll be daydreaming about your little sluts all day long." Max began advancing on Alec. "But you'll being working so. Fucking. Long. and so. Fucking. Hard. that you'll never touch another damn female in your life."  
  
****  
  
The hairs on Alec's neck prickled and he took an involuntary step back.  
  
Forget losing your voice- he had lost his knees! His legs were jelly and ready to collapse.  
  
Max was unrealistically mad at him about earlier. It was the other idiots who started the fight. He did not even lay a punch!  
  
And that slut? She had come on to him. Truthfully, she was not even of his taste. But appearing at a time when he was wallowing in misery for Rachel and need to be loved- or fucked in this case- Jane-what's-her-face had appeared like a guardian angel.  
  
Jane-what's-her-name had offered no-strings attached sex, but had suddenly changed that offer to a relationship when she had seen him with someone else afterwards, creating a huge scene about it in front of Max.  
  
Who that someone else was, was beyond Alec. He had not hooked-up with anyone since Jane-what's-her-name a couple nights ago.  
  
"Max, earlier was not-"  
  
"Save it, Alec. It doesn't matter. I'm not your girlfriend- you don't need to explain these incidents to me. The only thing that concerns me is the fighting, which I am punishing you for."  
  
Alec watched Max carefully as she talked. She had calmed down completely. Instead of looking angry, she looked. . . disappointed. And tired.  
  
"Max, I know I don't need to explain anything you."  
  
****  
  
Max closed her eyes, breathing slowly to clear her thoughts. Honestly, she had overreacted to the little incident earlier.  
  
She was just so tired that her judgment on the matter had been clouded. No one was really hurt- except Alec and his black eye. And god knows she's does worse to him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, drawing her mind back to the present, Max held out the folder she had been looking at. "This is a list of some on the transgenics in TC. The list was made before I came and needs serious updating.  
  
"There's too many people not on work detail loitering around. The census will allow me to arrange the work detail so no one is just sitting around, twiddling their thumbs."  
  
Glancing at the folder's contents, Alec nodded. "I can do that."  
  
"However you want to arrange this, just tell me, and I'll make the necessary plans."  
  
Alec studied Max, a defeated and tired look on her face. Feeling a deep and sudden affection for Max at that moment, he reached out and ran a comforting hand over her shoulder.  
  
Max's head bowed, dark curtains obscuring her face. "I'm sorry, Alec," he heard her mutter before turning and walking away. 


	4. Got me toes

A/N: Well, here's the long-over due update. Would you believe me if I said I got arrested for going to 10 item or less check-out line with 13 items, and that's why it's late? I don't believe myself either. So, if I ever take this long to update, e-mail me to get my ass in gear and post the update.  
  
A/N2: Again, sorry about the confusion of re-doing the first two chaps!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You smell," Alec informed Max as she arrived at the teams meeting point.  
  
Max glared at him. She had bathroom duty that day- and nearly every god- blessed toilet was blocked up!  
  
Which was mainly due to the fact half of TC had gotten diarrhea last night, thanks to her. God knew what she had done to the food to give genetically enhanced people diarrhea when on kitchen duty. It was probably because those fish smelt off- and being too tired to even comprehend the fact.  
  
Max needed sleep, but such luxuries were not possible when things needed doing. She would just have to be more careful in the future.  
  
Though feeling guilty, Max was thankful she ate out last night instead.  
  
"I can't cook- so sue me!" Max hissed.  
  
****  
  
Alec chuckled, hoping his distraction had worked, but knew it hadn't.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you meant to on night command?" Alec avoided Max's glare by signing out in the logbook.  
  
"And aren't you meant to take a break sometime?" He commented dryly, concentrating more than necessary on spelling his own name.  
  
"Who's covering your shift?"  
  
"Mole," Alec muttered, giving Mole an apologetic look.  
  
****  
  
"Mole!" Max shouted, turning on her heal.  
  
Mole greeted Max with his per usual grunt.  
  
"How many shifts have you pulled without a break?"  
  
"How many cigars can I smoke in an hour?" Max simply glared at Mole, who pretended to be occupied in tapping the ashes off his cigar. Glancing up to see if she was still glaring, he sighed. "Four."  
  
Max growled, and turned back on Alec. "You're staying. Cover your own shift."  
  
"Actually, Max, you're staying," Alec said, looking anywhere but at Max, expecting to get punched.  
  
"And who decided that?"  
  
"I did." Max would have considered Alec's comment courageous if he had said it to her face instead to the floor.  
  
Carpet-gazer.  
  
"Care to tell me why?" Max asked in an ultra-calm voice.  
  
"Because you've got little baggies under your eyes."  
  
"Oh- alright. I'll go put my make-up on. That make you happy?"  
  
"Max," Alec said, finally meeting her glare and shifting his weight. "You've not slept in over three days- Mole already told me you didn't get any sleep last night. And you're not as sharp as you should be."  
  
"I can still kick your ass, sleep or no sleep," Max growled, not even bothering to deny the getting no sleep part.  
  
And not being as sharp as she should be part? Well, the fish incident attested to that.  
  
"Max," Mole said in Max's ear, causing her to jump in surprise. Alec gave her a 'you-see' look.  
  
"Fine- point taken. Mole, get someone else to cover Alec's shift- and then get some sleep. Alec, I expect a full report when you return." A look of relief spread across both Mole and Alec's faces. "I'll be back in ten to brief you once you're completely kitted."  
  
What kind of leader would I be if I couldn't admit when I was wrong? Max thought, defeated, as she walked away.  
  
****  
  
"I got a schedule outside waiting for you Max. After this I've got a hot-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Touché," Alec muttered, falling in step beside Max.  
  
Walking in silence for a moment- well near to silence, if you could count Alec rattling on about this hot chic he's got lined up silent.  
  
"Alright, the warehouse is at this point-" Max handed Alec the co- ordinates- "You're picking up nineteen chained transgenics once the girls do their bit. The guards the girls don't take care of- use the air rifles containing a sleep dart, bearing in mind they may or may not be familiars'. So the dart may not last very long, depending. And there are two transport trucks waiting at the second co-ordinates.  
  
"You got the plan?"  
  
"Yeah- I can count twenty-nine transgenics, no problem."  
  
"Alec!" Max roared, ready to lash out at Alec's grin. Instead she grabbed the front of his jacket "It's nineteen. And, no, you can't count to nineteen- you only got ten fingers."  
  
"I also got my toes."  
  
"You won't once I get done with you," Max replied, pushing Alec away.  
  
As she was walking away, Max grew stiff with worry. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
Part of the plan had counted on her commanding the mission. There was so much about the mission she did not know about, did not have time to find out about. Max went to kit up that night knowing precisely where the holes in the plan were- and what to do to counterman every possible flaw in the shaky plan.  
  
It was not that Max did not trust Alec's abilities as mission leader- she just doubted he knew the ins and outs of the plan as herself.  
  
****  
  
Alec watched from his vantage point as the three hookers strutted across the clearing to the warehouse entrance where three guards stood.  
  
And, boy, it had to be illegal or something for girls to be that hot, Alec thought as his lower regions started speaking up.  
  
Forcing his gaze away from the three transgenics, he continued to scan the surrounding rooftops and windows for a possible threat.  
  
Hearing a soft 'thump', Alec glanced away from the surrounding buildings to the hookers. The guards were unconscious.  
  
"Move in," Alec said into his microphone.  
  
Keeping the warehouse insight, gun trained on the warehouse entrance, he moved steadily down the fire escape.  
  
Keeping to the walls as he moved in, Alec noticed more than four other shadows moving in. Stopping to investigate, he saw the truck door to the warehouse slide open, and the three transgenics were being prodded out at gunpoint. And with them came half-a-dozen armed men.  
  
Alec watched in horror as the knocked out guards stood up, guns trained on the hookers.  
  
Familiars.  
  
"Back up, and regroup," Alec breathed into his mike, taking cautious steps back, staying in the shadows.  
  
Where was Max, and her suicide rescue missions? Alec thought grimly.  
  
Something long and hard met his back, causing the hairs on Alec's neck to stand on end.  
  
"Run," he said into his mike, knowing he was caught, but looking into the clearing, he knew they all were.  
  
All seven members of his team were encircled in the clearing, guns aimed on the surrounding familiars. Doomed. They were all doomed.  
  
"Drop your weapon," a voice said behind him.  
  
Complying, Alec raised his hands slowly in the air.  
  
This was definitely Max's cue to show up, Alec thought desperately.  
  
Unrealistically, he felt let down that she did not show up to save his ass.  
  
"Where the hell did these fuckers come from?" Alec growled, as he was led to join his team, who were now unarmed.  
  
"Why, 494, that's not the way to greet someone who has the advantage. Especially someone who has something you want."  
  
"Sorry- left my charming face at home. Wasn't planning on meeting a baby I needed to sweet talk into smiling for me," Alec spat.  
  
"How ironic." White smiled pleasantly.  
  
****  
  
Grim faced, an envelope tucked into his waistband, Alec watched the truck drive off, leaving the transgenics shackled. He hurried down from his vantage point beside White.  
  
Damn did they look bad, he thought. Alec almost did not want to rescue them fearing hearing what White did to them, but he needed to put a brave face on for them.  
  
No matter what White had just showed him, he had to be brave.  
  
"Alright, kids." Alec addressed the cussing transgenics as they weakly worked to get their shackles off. It was a pitiful site. "Hate to do this to you, but we got to get out of here incase those fuck-wits change their minds and want to become best-buds with you again.  
  
"Now, if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I'll take you all home." Alec knew his carefree voice sounded slightly forced, but it seemed to reassure the freed prisoners.  
  
Using Max's co-ordinates, Alec led nineteen hunched over transgenics to an abandoned warehouse about five-minutes away where two white vans were waiting.  
  
"Right. Everyone in," Alec said, throwing open the doors of the vans. "Tight squeeze, but you can breath in. Come on, come on, this isn't a guided tour. Nothing to see, so keep packing in."  
  
Everyone in, Alec drove one of the two vans back to TC, the envelope burning a hole in his pants.  
  
A/N: so what do you guys think? Tell me- flames welcome too.  
  
I can promise you guys that I'll keep writing this story with or without reviews, but I probably won't post them unless at least I know at least one person is reading. So just drop a review saying "reading" and I'll I keep posting – without fail. 


	5. GBH

A/N: Yep, late- story of my life. Ask my friends and teachers, they'll say the same, but I hope this is worth the wait.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What?" came Max's groggy voice, promising grievous bodily harm to her alarm clock at the door.  
  
"Max? It's me, Alec," Alec warned Max from a good seven feet away.  
  
"You're back? Couldn't this have waited till I was up?" Glancing at the clock, the realization shocked her that she had slept for an hour.  
  
"You're not exactly sleeping beauty," Alec teased.  
  
Max blinked, the blurriness in her eyes disappearing, sleepiness dissolving. Alec's 'alec' tone wasn't right. "What's happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"Course I am," Max heard Alec say- but his face said another, the I'm- always-alright face slipping.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Alec ignored her. "Get much sleep?"  
  
"Plenty."  
  
****  
  
Alec, looking at the state of the bed and sweat-socked sports bra she wore, knew Max was lying. He had no pity for her- she'd signed up for the job on her own. No one forced her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
There it was again. The question he was dreading. Instead of answering, he waited for Max to untangle herself from the sheets and pull on some clothes.  
  
****  
  
Feeling Alec wanted some time to think about the question, Max got dressed, the tension removed by an hours' bath and sleep snapping back into place ten-fold.  
  
"So, what happened?" Max repeated for the final time, pulling on her boots. "The transgenics from the hover drone footage. Did you get them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Max let out a breath she did not realize was locked inside of her. Glancing up at Alec's miserable face and she forced herself not to look away from the battle transpiring over it.  
  
"They have a bunch of X-10's." he began.  
  
"X-10's?"  
  
"Babies."  
  
Alec went into soldier mode, face suddenly blank, feet exactly a foot apart and eyes glued on the far wall, staring at nothing. Max did not want to hear this report.  
  
"And?"  
  
"They just let the transgenics free, no fighting. Nothing."  
  
"Why?" Max prompted.  
  
"Providing I give you this," Alec said, and an envelope materialized in his hand.  
  
Glancing from Alec to the envelope, Max knew this was his burden. What made him go into soldier mode; what made his 'alec' face and tone slip.  
  
"Just like that?" Max asked, taking the envelope. "Do you know what's in it?"  
  
Alec nodded slowly.  
  
Taking a raggedy breath, Max tore open the envelope with surprisingly steady hands. It contained a single sheet of paper- a picture.  
  
Tears bit at Max's eyes as she looked down at the picture. It was sadistic. Only White could do something like that.  
  
A baby, lying in a pool of its own blood, lay dead.  
  
Cuts blanketed its body like a second skin. Though the face remained untouched, it was contorted from crying- the last tears still not dried from its eyes. It- no, she, had green eyes.  
  
Max's own brown ones closed in response. "How could even White have done this?"  
  
"There's writing on the back."  
  
Turning the picture over, it took her several tries to read the two lines.  
  
I've got fifteen more X-10's to perfect my torture methods. Meet me at the warehouse at 0000 hours.  
  
"You know what this says?"  
  
Alec clenched and unclenching his hand to control himself before replying. "I can guess."  
  
"You saw him do this, didn't you?"  
  
Biting his lip, Alec nodded.  
  
Reaching up, Max brought Alec's face down to her shoulder, his face completely slipping as tears welled and soaked her t-shirt.  
  
"She was my daughter," Alec muttered into Max's shoulder, fingers digging painfully into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
****  
  
Even fast asleep, Alec's face was misshapen in pain and hand still clenched Max's while she sat with her arms wrapped protectively around him. She was his teddy bear.  
  
Max was going to hand herself over- she did not even hesitated in that decision. But a few things needed to be sorted before leaving.  
  
Gently prying herself from Alec's iron grip on her hand and waist, Max left.  
  
****  
  
Max ate on her own that night in the mess hall, staring at her untouched food as her fork mixed the indefinable mush together.  
  
"Max," Alec said from across the table.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Course," Max said, flashing a weak smile.  
  
"About earlier . . ." Alec muttered, face flaring red.  
  
"Alec," Max said, reaching out to grip his hand tightly. "You needed earlier."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They both sat, deep in their own thoughts, Max absently tracing invisible patterns on Alec's hand.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Alec asked slowly, almost fearfully.  
  
Max sighed. "I don't really have a choice. Do I?"  
  
It was Alec's turn to sigh. "Not really."  
  
Max finally caught sight of their linked hands at the same time Alec did, and they both let go as if it burnt them to touch.  
  
"I-I better be getting some work done," Max said, clearing her untouched food.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said, doing the same.  
  
****  
  
"Right, explosion experts," Max said lightly with a commanding undertone. She had gathered Mole and two other X-5's that excelled in bombs. "I need a bomb. Think you can do that?"  
  
"What do you want, Max?" Mole skeptically, knowing Max too well. "Where's the hitch?"  
  
"Well, I need it built into this coat." Max replied, throwing a leather jacket on the table with the explosion devices.  
  
Groaning, Mole replied with a, "Fuck you Max!" shocking the other two X-5's with his attitude towards Max, their leader and CO.  
  
Max laughed. "Yoda, Finn. Allow me to properly introduce myself- I'm the Bitch."  
  
Yoda and Finn's uneasy smiles turned genuine as they were included in an inside joke.  
  
****  
  
"Gem!" Max called as she walked into the TC nursery she had placed Gem in charge of. "Expect a delivery of fifteen X-10's."  
  
"Fifteen?" Gem repeated faintly.  
  
"Yep," Max said, picking up a yelling baby and calming her as she talked. "I'm planning on knocking a few walls out and making the nursery bigger. I'm also going to get hands in here to help with the extra load.  
  
"But I want you to choose who works in here."  
  
"Alright. When can I expect the X-10's?"  
  
"In the early hours of the morning. I want to temporary move the nursery to room 704 across the road so I can get people in here to expand."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Wow," Gem said, feeling overwhelmed.  
  
****  
  
Slumping into her office, leaving the door open to watch people scurry in and out. Max had really caused an upset in TC with preparations for the X- 10's.  
  
She had employed at least twenty in the refurbishment of the nursery, ten more were being trained personally by Gem at this very moment. And that was just to start with. Max had also deployed about ten transgenics into the outside world to gather baby supplies according to a list from Gem.  
  
Who knew kids were such work?  
  
"Here's your fucking jacket, Max," Mole grouched, stomping into her office.  
  
"Looks great," Max said, shrugging into it. Patting the sides down to feel for explosives, she felt nothing. "Perfect."  
  
"What are you using it for?" Mole asked slowly, looking suddenly suspicious.  
  
"To blow things up, silly," Max laughed.  
  
****  
  
"Logan!" Max snapped, cutting of his protests.  
  
"What?" he said, shocked at the interruption.  
  
"I gotta do this. And I'd prefer to say good-bye instead of knocking you over the head to shut you up." Max's anger was rising, and she hated to leave Logan like this- but life was a bitch.  
  
"But there must be another way," he said desperately.  
  
Damn- Max wanted to reach out and comfort him!  
  
The only thing keeping Max moving was the knowledge that if she faltered now and stayed, it would be impossible to live with herself.  
  
Max turned her back on him so he did not see the mirrored look on her face and pulled on leather gloves. "When I tell you where the X-10's are, make sure you have them before you...do it." Max could not say it. Instead, she patted the explosives fitted into her coat.  
  
"Max. . ."  
  
Unable to help herself, the desperation in Logan's voice making her turn. One last look was all she wanted. Nodding to him, Max said: "I got you in my head," and tapped the near invisible earpiece in her ear.  
  
Rewarded with a weak smile, Max forced herself to walk away.  
  
****  
  
Sighing, Max wheeled her ninja through TC to the underground passage.  
  
Signing out, someone said behind her, "Leaving without saying goodbye?"  
  
"Why don't you say goodbye for me," Max suggested, not wanting to make this harder than it already was.  
  
"Joshua will be heartbroken if you don't say goodbye."  
  
Max pretended not to hear and continued to push her Ninja down the underground corridor, Alec falling instep beside her.  
  
"This could be a trap," Alec said.  
  
"You're not making me feel good about this."  
  
"We could set a counter-trap."  
  
"Too dangerous for the babies. One slip- and they could all be dead."  
  
"So this is it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
****  
  
Savoring the feeling of wind in her hair for the final time, Max slowed to navigate herself through a crowd safely.  
  
Catching site of the warehouse to meet White, Max parked her baby in the shadows. Kissing her hand and placing it reverently on the leather seat, she mutter, "Love you, baby."  
  
"Max?" a voice said in her ear.  
  
"If this isn't necessary, you better shut your hole," Max snapped irritably into her microphone.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Biting her lip, guilt racked her brain. Max did not want to leave Logan this way- but if she got all mushy now, the mission's over. Taking a deep breath, she whispered to the microphone, "I'm sorry."  
  
Max sensed Logan nod, but remaining silent for her benefit.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Max rounded the corner that led to the meeting point. Looking out the corner of her eye, there were familiars hiding on rooftops.  
  
Squashing down the feeling of being vulnerable, Max walked into the middle of the clearing knowing she was too valuable to kill.  
  
Waiting for a couple of minutes, the fact that White would enjoy making her squirm forced the urge to fidget out.  
  
Max met White's cool eyes when he stepped out. Hand on hip, weight balanced on one foot and a cocky look- that if Max had a mirror, she would have sworn looked identical of Alec's- lighted her face.  
  
"You showed."  
  
"Observant," Max spat.  
  
"Unarmed?"  
  
"Try risking that skinny white ass of yours to find out," Max said with attitude.  
  
Giving Max his customary stony look, White patted her down, coming up with nothing, the explosives sewn into the coat safe.  
  
"I'm here, unarmed. Now, where are the X-10's?"  
  
Max heard, rather than saw, a truck of familiars enter the warehouse from behind.  
  
"Warehouse 736, sector 7."  
  
Repeating the location into the microphone, Max handed the communications equipment smugly over to White. "Think you missed something."  
  
Max did not want to hear Logan complaining voice during her last breathing minutes on earth.  
  
Ignoring White's angry look, Max held out her hands to be shackled and was silently loaded into the van, like a piece of luggage.  
  
As the van began to move, Max held her breath, forcing any last regrets from her mind as she waited for the explosion.  
  
A/N: So whadya think?  
  
And a thank you all for your reviews! I meant what I said about writing this story even if ya guys weren't reading, but it just feels good that someone is at least reading. So you put a smile on a an injured runners face- which is quite a feat.  
  
Amy- glad you think so.  
  
Ringogurl07- I can't wait to the twist in the love story- you're going to put me on the World's most wanted when I do. Hehe  
  
Jade-k- well, here's my perusal late update. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
m/a fan- I can promise you action (just finished writing some in fact, I just won't tell you what chapter I was working on!)  
  
Jamie's Spawn- he'll be taking more than 'some' charge soon. *grins mischievously*. Oh, I'm not so sure Alec would have gotten out of this one without a little outside help from Max if White had not, say, just set him free. But it takes all the fun out of things if Max doesn't at least give him a helping hand at least once, so look forward to it. And I've read you chapter 5, just need to get my thoughts on it sent to you, soon (Please say I'm not late!!!)  
  
Ally- I'm happy you liked it, and I hope this ties up some of you thoughts. If not, feel free to criticize again. 


	6. I killed Max

A/N: There's such a thing as 'fashionably late', you know that? So this is late, yes, but it's *fashionably* late!  
  
Alright, yes, I'm sorry about the wait.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Logan's finger hovered over the detonator. It had started to cramp he had held it there for so long.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Alec asked from behind Logan.  
  
Startled, Logan jumped and nearly smashed his thumb into the button. "Ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Oh- come on, Logan. We should be best buds now. I mean, don't we have something in common?"  
  
"Yeah- you want to break my neck and I want to break yours."  
  
"Actually, it's pound you into little pieces- but I'm not too picky," Alec corrected off-handedly.  
  
"Get out, Alec." It was the first time Logan had been so frank and just come out with exactly what he was thinking with Alec. "I want to be alone."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I just can't do that," Alec said in a mock resigned voice, making himself comfortable on a seat. "Because, you see that button you're holding? That, my friend, is a detonation device. And I'm not leaving here till you tell me what it's for.  
  
"Because, unlike Max, I don't trust you. See, she- she thought it was safe to trust you. And because she was our know-it-all leader, we did not question her. But now, Max's gone and command's changing.  
  
"I'm telling you this, because it's like me telling a girl times have changed. I've screwed you- it's been fun and all. But I've seen you in action- and you just aren't that great. Good-bye.  
  
"Like, my latest girl-"  
  
"Alec!" Logan cried, holding his hands up to his ears. "Shut-up!" He could not take any more of Alec's animated talking- he was disgustingly cheerful about all this. "What do you want?"  
  
****  
  
Alec sighed silently with relief. This happy chatter was all very well with Max- he enjoyed pissing her off so much with this chatter hat it had to be criminal. But with Logan, it was a nightmare.  
  
Though, Alec had to admit with a thin smile, Max certainly could not withstand as much as Logan had.  
  
"Give me the detonator before you do something you regret. Whatever Max agreed to have blown-up has to wait till the new CO's confirmed it." Alec's light voice disappeared suddenly, replaced with a serious voice Logan did not know Alec processed.  
  
"Who's the new CO?"  
  
"That has still to be determined."  
  
Logan remained silent, unsure what to do. Glancing down at the detonator, he decided to have a go at being good ol' Alec. "You never told me what we had in common."  
  
It was Alec's turn to be silent.  
  
Logan began to fidget in his seat, unable to think of what to say. He now knew why Alec chattered the way he did- to fill the horrible silence.  
  
Gazing at the carpet, a hand appeared in his line of vision. "Just give it to me, Logan. I don't want to have to hurt you. Max wouldn't want me to."  
  
Logan stared at the hand, happy the decision to kill Max was out of his hands. He did not want to see Max in the hands of White as much as the next person, but he wanted Max dead even less.  
  
"Alright," Logan agreed.  
  
Sighing, Logan reached to replace the plastic cover over the button, but his hands were trembling more than he had realized.  
  
And be pushed the detonator.  
  
"Damn it, Logan. What the fuck did you just blow up?" Alec exploded, snatching the now useless detonator from Logan's hand.  
  
Alec knew he should have just done things his way and taken it from him. But he wanted to do things Max's way, hoping he could sweet talk the kid like Max did all the time.  
  
Looking at Logan, Alec watched as his whole body started to tremble and face turn white. Studying Logan's lips, Alec read what he mouthed- "Max's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, Max's gone!" Alec grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt and shook him. Pulling him to his feet, Alec glared down at Logan. "What did you do?" Alec hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I killed Max!" Logan cried, tears running down his crumpled face.  
  
Throwing Logan back into his chair, Alec stormed from the room.  
  
****  
  
He killed Max! How could Logan even *consider* the thought!  
  
Entertaining the thought was one thing- even fun when Max was going through one of her Bitch lectures. But actually putting the thoughts into actions!  
  
It was like Alec actually acting on the thoughts his lower regions had about Max. And not even messed-up, screwed-up Alec would dare acting on that one.  
  
Alec stopped dead, shocked.  
  
He was thinking about sex with Max. Max was dead. And all he could think about was fucking a dead girl!  
  
But, unlike Rachel, it did not seem real. He had not seen it happen- he did not even hear the explosion.  
  
All Alec knew was that Logan could not lie about such a thing. Not even on April fools.  
  
Anger flooded Alec again at the thought of Logan and he started walking again. The compulsion to throttle him back there was so tempting that Alec had to leave. Max would not have wanted it. Even knowing Max was dead, he still could not help but try to live up to her expectations in him.  
  
His anger made people move out of his way, scared to get within ten feet of him.  
  
By the time Alec had reached the command center, the whole of TC knew something was up, and transgenics throughout TC were listening for the upcoming explosion from Alec.  
  
But it never came- Alec kept it all in, knowing that the time would come when he could let it out, but now was not the time. He had too many other things to deal with to allow himself the pleasure of shouting and mourning.  
  
****  
  
A simple, quiet memorial service was held in honor of Max. Alec knew Max had touched many lives- but the sheer number of people that cried silent tears for her was overwhelming.  
  
"She was the first to love us," was all that was said.  
  
And later, when Joshua had hung his painting of Max in the command center as a memorial, transgenics filed in and out to say their goodbyes through the painting. It was a tight squeeze in there all day, but no one was jostled, not feeling the need to move quickly.  
  
It was probably one of the single, most touching moments Alec felt while watching the scene from the back of the room as transgenics made their way in.  
  
Alec envied the mourners ability to show pain, to understand and express exactly what they were feeling for Max. While through the whole day, he had kept his face blank and voice carefree. The only thing preventing people from thinking him a cold-blooded bastard was his clench fist, fingers biting into his palms till they bled.  
  
Alec knew he could have addressed TC to honor Max and had even Mole feel a tear sting his eye, despite being genetically designed to conserve bodily fluid. But he would have done that for anyone- the enemy on a deep cover mission; the girls he pretended to love to get into their pants.  
  
But Max was not just anyone.  
  
To honor Max's death in that way felt wrong. He did not know why, or how it felt wrong, but he was used to listening and acting on his instincts.  
  
So Alec honored Max in his own guarded way- by showing no emotion and finishing what Max started.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean, you won't deal with me?" Alec said down the phone to the supplier, his business-like voice faltering slightly.  
  
Alec's calm face fell as he listened. "You'll only deal with Max? She's too busy right now to make the orders."  
  
It had not yet been broken to the world that Max was dead, and Alec did not think they would gain anything from telling, so he held the card to his chest.  
  
"Max would make time."  
  
Alec glared at the offending item in his hand. The fucking supplier had hung up! What was up with these suppliers? Money was money, no matter who the hell offered it. So why the fuck would they only deal with Max?  
  
"Dealers trust Max," Joshua explained to Alec's silent question.  
  
Alec made a face and mimicked Joshua angrily. He threw the phone across the command center and watched it shatter.  
  
Alec's aggressive actions cleared his mind so much that he had the sense to look ashamed.  
  
"Sorry," Alec muttered, dragging his hand through his hair.  
  
This leadership business was a bigger pill than Alec initially thought, understanding suddenly why Mole had instantly turned down the position.  
  
It had already been two days since he agreed to be leader, and already he had misgivings about the job- especially the part where half naked girls would surround him all day, while he ordered everyone around from his easy chair.  
  
Which especially contrasted the fact that Alec was now worried he'd be bald above from stress rather bald below, from too much hot monkey sex.  
  
"Max had her suppliers- I also have mine. No reason I need to use the same one's as her," Alec said aloud, more to himself than Joshua.  
  
Accepting yet another phone from Joshua, Alec quickly dialed a new number.  
  
****  
  
"We can't stay with this supplier," Alec commented as much to Mole as to himself as they watched the boxes being unloaded from the supplier. "His prices are too high."  
  
Mole grunted through his cigar butt.  
  
"But raiding involves too much work- any idea how many runs we'd have to do per day?" Alec asked. "And people would grow suspicious of us if too much food suddenly started to be stolen."  
  
"Alec, for fuck sakes- shut up!"  
  
Alec blinked. The last thing he had expected was that.  
  
"I'd rather fuck myself than be leader. So stop telling me about it."  
  
Alec knew a 'shut-up' when he heard it. But how the hell had Max dealt with this crap on her own? And not say a single word about it all? Not once asking for help or advice. It was always- 'be here' and 'do this' from Max. Never 'I'm clueless. Help.'  
  
And not once could Alec remember hearing the word 'shortages' mentioned in the command center. Now, it was like everyone thought his name was 'shortage'.  
  
It was like Max had lived two lives- Leader/CO Max and Bitch Max. Had everyone known about the other side of Max, and it was just him she did not let in?  
  
Knowing that train of thought would lead no where but anger at not meeting peoples expectations, Alec went in search of Joshua to talk to.  
  
A/N: HAH! April fools joke or not? Tune in next week to find out (I've always wanted to say that). Max's mangled remains or a love-story in the making? (Not a soap opera here).  
  
A/N2: I know this is not what you wanna hear, but I'm getting into the exam period, so updates will be few and far apart. But I can promise you, here and now, this *will* get finished (I've just finished chapter 12 and have the ending thought out).  
  
Anyways, just wanna say thank you to my readers, and thanks a million to my reviewers!  
  
Jamie's Spawn- glad to know everything's set up right, I was a bit worried. Anyways, I've read your next chappie and I'll get my thoughts on it out to you ASAP.  
  
Secretlybeautiful- lol. If I was going to save Max, it would definitely not be for you ;) It would be for Alec! But the way I see it, is that if Max's suddenly out of the picture, I could just suddenly step in and have Alec all to myself. Hehe  
  
Natasqui- I'm glad you liked it! Hope this one's just as good.  
  
Nat452- well, only because you said please am I updating ;) 


	7. Coffee ploppers

Chapter 7  
  
"Alright, Josh, I got it!" Alec jumped at his sudden realization, nearly knocking over the moldy sofa. "I gotta find Logan, though. Do you think he would know where he sent 453 and her family?  
  
"453?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Her name's Sam, Dam, Fam- god damn it, I dunno, but she can be Max! Everyone can believe she's Max and everything will be back to normal. I can be my usual sex God, 453 will run TC and no one will call me shortage again!"  
  
"Alec need sleep," Joshua said, gazing at Alec from above his canvas.  
  
"No, no, Josh. This is it! I knew I wasn't a screw up."  
  
Joshua, coming out from behind his canvas, gripped Alec by the shoulders and steered him to the sofa. "Sit."  
  
Looking at a very disheveled Alec, Joshua debated what to do with him. Wearing clothes that could never be considered clean again, topped up with a wade of greasy hair and a smelled so bad it could almost be mistaken for cheap cologne.  
  
"Listen, Dog boy, I don't have time for games. I need to send a team to Canada to find Dam- or whatever the fuck her name is! And then suppliers will come back."  
  
Pushing Alec back down onto the sofa, Joshua glared at him. "Max gone. Nothing Alec can do about it."  
  
"I know, buddy. But-"  
  
"Joshua get Alec coffee," he said, before jogging off, an idea in his head.  
  
Grabbing coffee from the mess hall, Joshua plopped three pills into it before going back inside and handing it to Alec.  
  
"Thanks, Josh. It'll keep me up long enough to find Fam," Alec said happily and gulped the coffee down in one go. "Much b . . . better."  
  
Joshua watched as Alec's eyelids grew heavy and he slumped back into the sofa.  
  
"Alec sleep. Joshua take care of everything."  
  
Throwing a blanket over Alec, Joshua made his way through TC to Logan's secret apartment.  
  
"What can I do for you, Joshua?"  
  
To Joshua's eye, Logan looked nearly as run down as Alec. "Need to talk to 453."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Logan rolled over to the computer, thinking. "I'm sure I can do that." Within minutes Logan had a phone number and address. "Can't promise she's still there, though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mind passing me my coffee?" Logan asked tiredly.  
  
"Sure," Joshua said, slipping a pill in it before handing it over. "Joshua gotta blaze."  
  
****  
  
Mole looked dubiously at Joshua, who was bouncing on his toes anxiously. "You want me to assemble a team to go to Canada?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You belong in a loony bin," Mole dismissed him.  
  
"Loony bin?"  
  
Growling, Mole snatched the address and telephone number off Joshua, thinking. "I suppose we can phone up Max's clone and have her place the supply orders for us. We can't bring her down here. God knows what kind of upset it'll cause."  
  
"Mole help Alec?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll help our fragile little pretty boy."  
  
****  
  
"Oh, Josh, I've got a major headache," Alec complained as he came to.  
  
"Joshua fixed everything."  
  
"You what, man?"  
  
"Joshua fixed everything!"  
  
"What, exactly, have you fixed then?"  
  
"Shortages."  
  
Alec looked up at a blurry Joshua, seeing him stand a little taller and puff his chest out. "How did you manage that, buddy?"  
  
"Joshua contact Sam and Sam place supply orders."  
  
"You what?" Alec snapped up. "You got the orders placed?"  
  
"Alec name no longer shortages."  
  
Smiling, Alec could only slump back onto the sofa and fall back asleep.  
  
****  
  
Feeling a huge burden off him at no longer having to worry about shortages, Alec sat at his desk doing paperwork.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
Almost sighing in relief at hearing his own name again, Alec looked up to see Dix standing nervously at the office door.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Alec asked in an almost cheerful voice.  
  
"The intel you were-"  
  
"You got it all?"  
  
"Yes. Max's"-Dix had to swallow before continuing- "body can be found in a compound where a suspected Familiar base is."  
  
Alec ran a hand over the two-day stubble on his chin, contemplating what to do with the file sitting before him. Opening his mouth to ask whether-  
  
"The men can't be spared."  
  
Startled, Alec looked up into the serious black orbs of his friend and confidant. "Not just-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't I-"  
  
"Isn't losing one leader bad enough?" Dix interrupted sadly, his heart being wretched out with a blunt knife at denying his friend the one thing he wanted.  
  
Dropping his face into his hands, Alec fell apart. "Dix- I miss her. I want her anger burning my ass to ashes. I want to annoy the hell out of her till I'm shitting my pants in fear. And . . . I just want her here."  
  
At that moment, Alec half expected Max to turn up to slap him silly for being a baby. Inhaling deeply, he could even smell her.  
  
Dix, relieved his friend had finally let his feelings show, pulled a whisky bottle from the cabinet.  
  
Relaxing back into hard chair and accepting a drink, Alec prepared himself for his night of mourning.  
  
"You deserve this night," Dix said, banishing the guilt rising up in Alec at a night off.  
  
Nodding, Alec raised the drink to his lips when someone burst into his office.  
  
"Alec- Greg's delivering an Alpha Challenge!"  
  
Alec stilled, mid-gulp.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I couldn't take you off the cliff from the last the chappie. I wanted to, but the plot wouldn't flow right if I didn't give you this short update. Forgive me? No? Alright, forgive me for Alec's sake then- cos I hold the power to make Alec happy or very very upset.  
  
DAMax- glad you like the ma moments!  
  
Kim- yep MA all the way! You think this involved Max bashing? Didn't realize that because I thought it was Max with the baseball bat aiming for the piñata of Logan's head. Oh well, I'll be more careful in the future (that's not to say Max survived the explosion. Hehe)  
  
JamiesSpawn- Oh, I'm not that mean to leave you hanging for that long. Mmm- you want to borrow my hat? And would you like me to book up into a hairdressers? Cos you're in for a bumpy ride from here on out.  
  
Angel- Visualizing cutting me up into little pieces yet for not telling you whether Max survived? Well, the axe's under the bed. Go ahead, chop me up. You just won't ever find out if Max's alive or not then :p  
  
Secretlybeautiful- Oh, I'm casting roles for Alec's love-interest if you're interested then? I mean, with Max out of the way there's gonna be plenty of bitch fights for alec's ass (that'll keep him happy won't it? So I hope you're happy;) 


End file.
